Rotational molding is a process in which a substantially hollow part is formed in a heated hollow mold that has been filled with plastic resin materials or other moldable substances. During and after heating, the filled mold is rotated, typically about several axes, to evenly disperse the heated plastic resin materials to the inside surfaces of the mold cavity. Other similar molding processes include rotocasting and spin casting. Many different types of parts and objects can be molded with these processes including pallets used for supporting and moving various types of articles.
Molded parts often adhere to the walls of their molds and are sometimes difficult to remove. Use of tools, especially metal ones, to remove a molded part can scratch or otherwise damage the inside surfaces of the mold and should therefore be avoided. Part removal can be facilitated by mold release agents applied to the interior cavity of a mold, but such mold release agents aren't always effective and sometimes leave residue on the formed parts that must be subsequently removed.